


Enough pretending

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ayato likes pain, Cannibalism, M/M, a bit - Freeform, don't look at me i'm trash orz, possibly slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki fucks Ayato in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2077506) I can't believe I actually wrote porn. Also, let's say Ayato is like 2-3 years younger than Kaneki because I don't like big age differences, especially if they're both young. I wrote this at like 1 am so please be gentle with me OTL

Ayato walks into the bathroom, hesitating. Sure, Kaneki seemed to give him an invitation, but the asshole never really says what he means. It's been driving Ayato insane. The water's already running and he hopes to whatever the fuck there is that Kaneki hasn't heard him. He quietly strips his clothes, feeling a little sore- the wounds Kaneki gave him haven't fully healed yet, but hell, he's had a ton worse.

 

How the fuck does Kaneki think he's weak, anyway. Ayato's beaten hundreds of opponents stronger than Kaneki, has already killed so many doves he stopped counting, yet Kaneki acts like he's the weak one. He knows Kaneki tries to hold back, acts like Ayato's a fucking child, which he is not, which he stopped being since his sorry excuse of a father died. Ayato also ends up holding back, always, because if Kaneki isn't taking this seriously, why should he? Obviously, he doesn't know how much he should hold back, and ends up losing most of the time. He fucking hates that white haired prick.

 

Without a word, he opens the curtain, shoving Kaneki against the wall. He's pleased to hear the thud of Kaneki's head hitting the shower wall, using Kaneki's moment of disorientation to kiss him. He's shorter, but standing on the tips of his toes easily compensates for that. He bites at Kaneki's lip, then shoves his tongue inside, honestly, it feels so fucking gross but he likes it for some reason.

 

When he pulls back, the asshole is smiling at him – Ayato doesn't hesitate and kicks Kaneki's groin. Kaneki's eyes widen and Ayato gets a brief moment of satisfaction watching Kaneki's face concort in pain before he feels the breath being kicked out of him (how many times has it been, today?) and he's the one pressed against the wall now, his head throbbing weakly.

 

“You little shit.” Kaneki mutters into his ear, a bit too fond for Ayato's liking, especially with his face and groin reacting a bit too excitedly. He hates how much this turns him on, how much he likes being like this, it's a weakness he's never should've let Kaneki discover, yet there he is, breathing a bit too heavily to pass it off as just preparing for counterattack and regretting every choice he's ever made in his life.

 

And then Kaneki's hands wrap around his neck and squeeze, pulling him up a bit so their faces are level and Kaneki can lean him and kiss him again, Ayato opening his mouth without resistance.

 

'Fuck.' Ayato thinks, ' _fuck.'_ He can't fucking breathe, he should try to pull away from him, but he knows Kaneki will let go and the rush of being unable to breathe is here and is telling him to let Kaneki do whatever the fuck he wants. He's so fucking angry at himself for letting it win, but fuck, his head is beginning to swim and the burning in his lungs is there, his arms and legs twitching slightly but he doesn't move them, won't move them until he's passing out and...

 

Kaneki lets go of him and Ayato takes in a deep breath. Breathing in air again feels just as good as not breathing a while before that, and he involuntarily makes a small sound that sounds a bit too pleased for his liking. Isn't liking things like that fucked up or something?

 

“Are you okay?” he hears Kaneki's voice say, which only makes him glare at him because he suddenly wants to die. Kaneki isn't doing this to hurt him, he's doing this because he knows Ayato likes it and isn't that just fucking wonderful, doing shit like that to someone who you should instead laugh at for being turned on by it. He still doesn't understand this man and probably never will.

 

“Fuck you.” he offers back and Kaneki chuckles, fucking chuckles with a fond smile on his lips that disappears a moment later because he's pushed against the wall again. This time, he doesn't even try to pretend he was planning on resisting.

 

He tilts his head again, daring Kaneki to put his hands there again, but instead he feels lips pressed against his and they're too fucking gentle for what Ayato wants. He scratches his nails down Kaneki's back to notify him that if he doesn't get the fuck on with it, Ayato will seriously hurt him. Kaneki doesn't even act like he noticed, pulling away slightly and then nipping at Ayato's neck, still too fucking gentle.

 

“I'm going to bite down.” Kaneki announces quietly, kissing him one more time. There's a brief moment of anticipation, Ayato's entire body almost shaking, and then there's a sharp pain running through his body and he can't help the small moan that escapes him. The pain feels so sharp, so real, pulsing through him in waves and Ayato slowly realizes he's shaking for real now. Kaneki pulls away (looking too fucking hot with Ayato's blood dripping out of his mouth) looking mildly concerned, which makes Ayato fix him a glare again.

 

“Just fucking get on with it.” he mutters, his hands rising up again to pull Kaneki closer. Kaneki seems to get the hint then, his hands sliding down to squeeze Ayato's ass, about damn time. Kaneki's sliding down on his knees then, one of his hands going to Ayato's dick (another wave of shame passes through him because he's hard, he's fucking hard because Kaneki bit off a piece of him) while the other goes to his ass, Kaneki wiggling a finger inside.

 

Water falls into his wound every now and then, making it sting like hell and Ayato jolts every time that happens, all the while letting Kaneki move both his hands and slide another finger inside, stretching him a bit more. He begins rocking his hips absent-mindedly because fuck, he's beyond the point of caring. That is when Kaneki bites down on his side, tearing out another small chunk of flesh.

 

“Fuck.” Ayato stutters out this time – it hurts more than the previous one, which is only better, to be honest. He clenches around Kaneki's fingers, breathing deeply and trying to relax while Kaneki is chewing and swallowing (and why he finds that sight hot, he'll never know). Kaneki pulls his fingers out, pressing them into his wound, making Ayato hiss and close his eyes a bit, then presses them back into his ass, three at once, coated in his own blood instead of just water.

 

Ayato feels pretty lightheaded- he's probably lost enough blood to feel like that, but also impatient. He can't control the little moans that escape him with every movement of Kaneki's hands, both on his cock and in his ass, twitching occasionally when Kaneki moves to suck the blood off of Ayato's wound. The wound is slowly closing, but not nearly fast enough not to bleed for at least another twenty minutes.

 

Finally, Kaneki pulls his fingers out, making Ayato mutter “about damn time” in his direction. He's carefully lifted up, then, feeling Kaneki's dick pressing up against him. Before Kaneki can say something stupid like 'are you sure you wanna do this', he wraps his legs around him and sinks down on Kaneki, trying to relax as much as he can.

 

The pain form the wounds is joined with another pain, which doesn't feel as good as the one caused by the bleeding but thankfully fades away once the both of them start moving.

 

Kaneki is rough, thank fuck, sinking down into Ayato until he's fully in, then pulling out before slamming in again. Ayato closes his eyes again, moaning out loud with every thrust. Kaneki's kissing him again, but he doesn't really mind now, his mind too hazy with pain, pleasure and the fact that he's lost a lot of blood, probably. He groans when he feels Kaneki hit  _something_ , something he didn't know was there but damn, does it feel good. He wants more of it, thrusts down to feel it once more... and Kaneki stills both of their hips, pulling away. 

 

He's fucking smirking again. Ayato can't believe it, he wants more of the pleasure, Kaneki can't fucking stop now, he's going to fucking kill him once his head stops spinning. Then, Kaneki gently grabs his arm, kissing his forearm.

 

“Say please.” he hears Kaneki say, and oh. Fuck. Fuck everything. He's far too lost and wants this too much to care.

 

“P-please.” he stutters out, looking to the side. He'll never admit this happened. Kaneki bites down again, this time making Ayato actually scream out (he won't admit this one either), just before resuming his thrusts.

 

Ayato doesn't bother muffling his moans anymore, throwing his head back because this is too much, Kaneki's hitting that place inside him while sucking his blood out and suddenly he moans Kaneki's name, a shudder running through him as he comes.

 

After a few hard thrusts, Kaneki is coming too, and then Ayato allows himself to slump down against Kaneki's chest. He feels him pull out while still holding Ayato up, wrapping his hands around him. Ayato wraps his hands around Kaneki too, albeit too weak to actually hold on. He's exhausted.

 

Kaneki presses a kiss against his forehead, setting him down on the floor of the shower. Ayato winces, but he knows Kaneki is being far more gentle than he has to. He doesn't know if it makes him feel better or worse.

 

He slowly washes the cum off of himself and then Ayato before gently pouring water over the places where Ayato doesn't have any wounds. He's then pulled out of the shower and dried off with a dark brown towel (the one they use when they're wounded so no blood is visible on it afterwards). He'd scoff at Kaneki normally but right now, being taken care of like this feels strangely nice and calming.

 

Kaneki puts some absolutely unneccessary bandages on his wounds, then walks away and returns with Ayato's pajamas. He puts them on dazedly while Kaneki dries himself and puts on his as well. Once he's done, Kaneki helps him stand up, helping him go into their bedroom. Ayato's knees feel weak, but it's probably from the sex, no fight or injury has ever gotten him like this.

 

He would fall into the bed if Kaneki didn't gently set him down. Kaneki lies down next to him, pulling a blanket over them both and wrapping his arms around Ayato. For once, he doesn't resist.

 

“Good night.” Kaneki whispers, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Ayato decides to be at least a bit nice for a while.

 

“Good night, you ass.” he whispers back, giving Kaneki a peck on the lips before closing his eyes. He hopes to whatever god there is that Kaneki doesn't see his blush.


End file.
